Vapors
by Fuji S
Summary: Talk of Condensations and water cycles. Note: This has sick humor in it. Implied: FujiRyo


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

Title: Vapor  
Relationship: FujiRyo  
Genre: Humor [Sick]  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Require Beta Reading

The regulars were sitting down in the shade after having a hard practice. Echizen was sitting with his back against the tree in his hand he was drinking heavily from a 'Ponta' can grape flavored. Momoshiro was busy sipping on a bottle of water the same could be said for Kaidoh. Both were ignoring one another since they were rivals and the tension between both of them still ran thick. 

The tensai was sitting next to Echizen Ryoma in his hand he held a bottle of water not opened just yet. Eiji was sharing a soda orange flavor with his partner Oishi, which amused the tensai immensely. 

"Ne—minna." Fuji silkily broke the heavy panting silence. 

"Nani Fujiko?" Takashi asked he was out of his burning stage and was resting next to Inui whom was still writing down data from what he observed today. 

Noting that he had everyone's attention he suppressed the urge to smirk at the thoughts of his little question. "You all know about the whole condensation cycle?"

"Eh what is that?" Kikumaru Eiji asked clearly puzzled as to why Fuji would bring this out of the woodwork. His partner on the other hand was getting a bad feeling whenever Fuji asked anything out of the blue. 

Ryoma stopped drinking his Ponta and relaxes clearly not paying attention so much but still listening. Inui scribbles something down, "Kikumaru the Condensation Cycle is where a liquid agent like water evaporated turns into vapors. Once it cools down it changes into liquid form like rain and descends onto the ground."

Kikumaru look absolutely floored by that explanation. "Eh?"

"Eiji—" Oishi coughs as he carefully explains it to his partner hoping to avoid a fight that would be ensured if Inui stated anything about the acrobatics lack of education. "Think of it as water. When water is heated in a tea kettle what does it do?"

"Aa—it boils and becomes gas." Eiji named clearly happy that the vice president was helping him out. 

Oishi smiled warmly, "That's right and so once the gas cools down it becomes water again, but for us to see that we need something like plastic to cover over the water."

"Aa—I get it Oishi you're the best at explanation not like that complex –" Eiji never did finish those words since Oishi clamped his hand over his partner's mouth. 

Inui gave Fuji a measuring look, "Why are you asking this Fuji?"

Fuji smiled pleasantly hiding his sadistic side, "Well I was think if water evaporates where does it go?" 

Momo put down his water bottle and beams, "Why it  goes into the sky and all around the world as either clouds or molecular of vapor of course!" 

Kaidoh hisses underneath his breath at the loud voice that the dunk smash player had answer in. It was loud enough to be heard all across campus when all he wanted was a bit of peace and quiet. 

Fuji nods his head, "Un-- Now imagine that it was the 1700's people didn't have plumbing or toilets back then. For people they normally would let their waste into the water or the women would do clean their dirty laundry on the shore banks." Pausing to let everyone digest what he was saying Fuji open his eyes slowly to give everyone a pinning look. "Now by this century the water would have already evaporated or gone somewhere else all in the natural cycle right? Now imagine that the vapors becomes liquid it goes back to the earth." He shook his bottle of water. "Which later on becomes the water we drink. Surely our water has been cleansed and purified. But can you imagine where all that water has been before the whole process of purification and that you're actually drinking it?"

Ryoma stopped drinking his Ponta and eye the can warily then looked back up at his sempai. 

Momo spurted out the water he was drinking and stood up, "So your saying that we might be drinking some guys piss?"

Eiji started to bawl, "Wah Oishi I was drinking dirty water—I am going to die from Typhoid." 

Oishi pets Eiji on the head, "Don't worry about it Eiji come on I'll treat you to an ice cream." 

Once everyone had left Ryoma stared at Fuji with an glare, "You've done that on purpose." He accused. 

"Ma ne—" Fuji kept on smiling as he open his eyes to look at the little boy then lean down he peck him on the nose. "Maybe—but then I wouldn't mind drinking whatever comes from you."

Ryoma spluttered and choked on his Ponta. "FUJI-SEMPAI!!!"

Chuckles were his response as the tensai was already a couple yards away.  

Completed: 9:20 PST 4-3-04


End file.
